Vacation at Wuhu Island
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: The air conditioner had broken down for unknown causes in the Smash Mansion and there's a bad heat wave that the Smashers can't even deal with. But when the Smashers decides to have a vacation at Wuhu Island, things will be fun there. Right?


**Author's** **Note : Hello, everyone. EternityTsubasa here with a new story called _Vacation at Wuhu Island_. It's another Super Smash Brothers story, so I'll try to keep this updated. This story will not have any pairings in it, so there's no romance (unfortunately). Like I said, I will try to update these stories, make new ones, add new chapters in them, and fix any errors I see. Enjoy the story.**

 **I, EternityTsubasa, hereby declare that I do not own the characters or anything in the story. They belong to their original owners. I do, however, own the OCs in the story that will be appearing in the story later.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

One hot day in the Smash Mansion, everyone was really exhausted and too sweaty. This was because of a heat wave was today's weather and it was 97.9 degrees Fahrenheit. This was a type of temperature that would most likely fry any cuccos and that today, only 2 cuccos were literally fried to death. Majority of the Smashers weren't very fond of this weather and...well, unfortunately, the air conditioner was broken, but Master Hand tells the Smashers to not worry and that the air conditioner will be fixed soon. Today, everyone was completely tired. It's been 2 weeks and the air conditioner was still getting fixed.

"This is BORING!" Eri said as she is walking down the hallway with her twin sister, Lulu.  
"Calm down, Eri. The air conditioner will soon be fixed and ready," Lulu replied to the girl.  
"Well..." Eri wondered, since she is worried about it.

Until then, they saw Lemmy, Morton, Lucina, Link, and Luigi walking down the hallway, tired.

Lucina wasn't wearing her usual outfit. Instead, she was wearing a light blue sundress with white polka dots. Link was wearing a green T-shirt with a Triforce on it, brown shorts, and a vest. Luigi was wearing a white shirt with a green 1-UP mushroom on it and green plain shorts.

"Hello, Lemmy," Lulu greeted the Koopaling.  
"Hi, Lulu. Some heat today," Lemmy replied.  
"Tell me about it," Eri responded to him.  
"Let me guess, you can't take the heat?" Morton asked Eri.  
"Nope, afraid not," the girl responded to Morton shamefully.  
"None of us can't, Morton," Lucina responded.  
"Well, what can we do about it?" Link asked everyone.  
"Hmm..." Lemmy said while thinking.

Everything got silent until Luigi spoke up to everyone in the hallway.

"Why don't we ask Master Hand?" Luigi asked.  
"Well, okay," Lucina agreed and so did everyone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pit and Peach were on the balcony in Peach's bedroom.

Instead of wearing their usual outfits, Peach was wearing a pink skirt that reached halfway to her knees and a light pink sleeveless shirt that has the 'Super Princess Peach' logo on it. Her hair was wrapped in a ponytail. Pit was wearing a plain white shirt and white shorts.

They also didn't like the heat wave as well as everyone else. They heard a sudden knock on the door and Peach went to go answer. It was Dark Pit and Zelda, who was holding a water bottle with her right hand. They, too, were sweaty and hated the heat wave so much.

Dark Pit was wearing the same thing Pit was wearing, except it's black. Zelda was wearing a light blue V-neck T-shirt that has a sunflowers on it and lavender-colored skirt. Her hair was braided well.

Pit looked at the sky and sees a bird flying in the sky. The bird was flying too close to the Sun and, as an unfortunate result, the bird was fried to death. It fell down and landed at a nearby lake. The angel of light cringed upon seeing that and looked at everyone.

"It really is hot today, isn't it?" Zelda asked everyone.  
"Exactly, Princess," Dark Pit replied back to her.  
"I wouldn't go flying around in the sky today," Pit said.  
"Of course you wouldn't!" Dark Pit replied to him, annoyed.  
"Well, you wouldn't go flying in sky now, wouldn't you?" Peach asked him.  
"No! I wouldn't fly in this heat!" the angel of darkness responded to her.  
"Well, what can we do now in this heat?" Zelda asked everyone.  
"Well, I don't know," the angel of light responded to Zelda.  
"Well, why don't we go ask Master Hand?" Peach spoke.  
"Alright, but I don't know what's he gonna say," Dark Pit responded.

-  
"Master Hand?" Crazy Hand said from outside of Master Hand's office.  
"What is it, brother of mine?" Master Hand responded.  
"2 groups of Smashers want to see you," Crazy Hand answered.  
"Oh. Well, bring them in then," Master Hand ordered.

The door open and Eri's group, along with Dark Pit's group, entered the office.

"Welcome, fellow Smashers. How may I help you?" the hand asked them.  
"Master Hand, it appears that everyone here can't take the heat anymore," Luigi spoke.  
"Well, there's nothing I can do about it," Master Hand responded back to them.  
"Well..." Eri said, trying to make a suggestion.  
"What is it, Eri?" Lulu asked her.  
"Let the girl think," Dark Pit said.  
"I was thinking about everyone here having a vacation," Eri suggested.  
"That's what everyone has been thinking about recently," Peach replied.  
"Maybe Eri has a point..." Morton responded.  
"What do you mean 'Eri has a point', Morton?" Lemmy asked Morton.  
"Maybe vacations can be helpful to not take the heat," Pit said.  
"What do you think about Eri's idea, Master Hand?" Lucina asked.  
"Hmm..." Master Hand was thinking about.  
"I don't know what he'll say," Zelda said.  
"I will have to agree on Eri's idea," Master Hand declared.

The Smashers in the office cheered when they heard this.

"Where should we have a vacation at?" Luigi asked.  
"Delfino Plaza!" Peach spoke up.  
"Uh..." Pit wondered.  
"Um, Smashville?" Eri said.  
"Not a very good place there," Link replied.  
"Then where to?!" Dark Pit asked.  
"How about Wuhu Island?" Lulu suggested.  
"Wuhu Island?" Dark Pit said.  
"That's a great place to have a vacation there!" Lemmy said.  
"A vacation at Wuhu Island it is then!" Master Hand finally declared.  
"Hooray!" everyone cheered.  
"Tell the other Smashers about it," Master Hand said as everyone left the office.

* * *

When the Smashers told the other Smashers about the vacation in Wuhu Island, everyone got so excited that they packed their belongings. Master Hand told everyone that as long as they have a nice vacation in Wuhu Island, the air conditioner in the Smash Mansion would be fixed soon. After everyone packed their belongings, they left the Smash Mansion and headed for Wuhu Island, where their vacation awaits...

 **~END OF PROLOGUE~**

* * *

 **I literally sucked at making this chapter! DX *ashamed about it***

 **Anyways, I pretty much sucked at this one. But I'll do my best next time I update this. Just like the rest of my stories, I will be updating this once a week. Until then, review about it.**


End file.
